Do the Random Shuffle
by SNN
Summary: Fluff. Angst. Randomness. Dasey. iPod shuffle contest.


**A/N: **Argh, I've been tagged. Hehe, it's cool though. I think most of the songs on my mp3 player are relatively pro-single or hurt related, so I really had to wing it to get some Dasey going with these. Not all of them are, though. And I barely used names. But know it's all Derek/Casey.

Please note: I don't write very fast, so that means that these are relatively short and choppy. I refused to cheat on this, mainly cos I'd feel bad about it, so yeah. I hope you guys like what I've got, though!

I hereby tag (and sorry if you've already been tagged):

NotAContrivance  
dwu  
Mac-alicious  
moirariordan  
electricxrain

If you get tagged, you have to tag five others. (I think.) Have fun!

* * *

**"Radiate" by Puddle of Mudd  
**

He looked at her, knowing there was no way he could ever fix the damage. Her heart was broken and it was all his fault. Of course, it's not like he hadn't warned her. He told her he was bound to hurt her – of that he was sure.

But she had persisted, convincing him that she could take it. So they had delved into that dangerous world where a relationship existed. Things had gone well for the first month or so, but then he'd slipped up at a party and one of her friends told her.

He warned her he would hurt her.

He loved her still, though.

**"Broken Like an Angel" by Crossfade  
**

Casey sobbed into her pillow. She and Sam had gotten into _another_ fight, and they'd broken up, yet again. It was a vicious cycle and she wanted out.

Just at that moment, Derek walked into her room. "Casey, he's not worth it."

She looked at him briefly before continuing her sobs in the pillow. "Tell that to my heart."

He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. He leaned in close to her chest and whispered gently: "He's not worth it."

Casey, surprised at the intimate gesture, looked at him with wide eyes. "Why are you being so nice?"

He looked back at her, his brown eyes softer than she'd ever seen them. "Because I love you," he simply said. Before her gasp could escape her lips, he captured them in a kiss. It was sweet and warm.

When they pulled apart, he walked out of her room quietly to let her think things over.

**"Breath" by Breaking Benjamin  
**

It's not like they hadn't _tried_ to stay together. Heck, they'd even gone to a counselor. But nothing seemed to work. Derek and Casey just couldn't seem to get along anymore. His promiscuous reputation mixed with her pristine record just weren't good. The only thing that seemed to keep them with each other seemed to be that damned attraction.

Every time he looked at her he needed to kiss her, to hold her and never let go. And whenever she glanced his way, all she could think of was how good of a kisser he is. For this simple reason, they stay together.

This means, however, that the bickering and the jealousy continue. Maybe one day they'll realize they're perfect for each other.

**"Canon Rock in D Major" by Jerry C  
**

They locked eyes across the room, an instant shock jolting through their bodies. It was like time had stopped especially for them. They crossed the distance with great difficulty; the dance floor was full tonight.

Once they finally began to dance, however, nothing could tear them apart. It was as if they had become one single entity, one person. They swayed and twirled and swayed some more. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, breaths coming out short and fast.

No names were exchanged, no phone numbers, no addresses. They simply danced the night away and hoped that one day they would meet again; hoped for another time, a better time, when both were available. They hoped that someday they could be this close and not feel guilty for it.

Of course, they just had to meet on the night before he was to be wed to his girlfriend of three years.

**"Save Me" by Autovein  
**

He was just getting used to being with her. The long nights of passion, the very rare PDA that he would do _only _ for her, the secretive looks, everything. Unfortunately, things seemed to be on the rocks. He had started getting a little more than friendly with other girls and she had seen him do it, too. She had started to become (somehow) even _more_ focused on her academics and spent less and less time with him.

They needed someone to save them from themselves.

Fortunately, certain younger siblings were on the job. And they had it so the entire family would be out, save for the two of them. They would have plenty time to work it out.

Not to mention the fact that they were locked in the bathroom again.

**"Not This Time" by Fuel  
**

She had cheated on him.

Of all the people in the world, he would never had expected her to be the one to cheat. And now she was trying to act like his best friend, of course.

She was trying to butter him up, to make him somehow hate her less.

Her efforts were futile. She had screwed up royally. He had been faithful to her throughout the entire relationship. And she had been the one to initiate it! What gave her the right to end it like that?! Of all the nerve...

Well, the next time she tries to speak to him, or the next time someone breaks her heart, he won't be there. Not this time.

**"Drown You Out" by Crossfade  
**

His day had been an utterly crappy one. This was the day to top all days on his crappy list. No day had ever been this bad. And, to top it all of, _she_ decided to taunt him about it, to criticize him until his head was about to explode.

Fortunately, this is the very reason why he has a room and a stereo, the two things which he promptly stormed off to after deciding he was going to kill her if he heard her open that damn mouth anymore. He cranked up the volume and threw himself onto his bed, brooding.

She barged into his room and proceeded to scream at him about his inconsiderateness for others.

"Shut _up_, Casey," he said, getting up and forever shutting her up by planting a big one on her.

**"Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd  
**

_This completely blows, _Derek thought to himself as he clomped down the street, frown firmly in place. His girlfriend had just broken up with him and in public, too.

To make things worse, he had a funeral to attend tomorrow. His aunt had passed recently and he had to attend, despite the fact that he had never met her before in his life. He was in his mid-twenties and had finally found his place in life: with Casey. Who had just broken up with him.

His dad and Nora had split up years ago and immediately after, Casey and Derek had become a couple. They were madly in love. Or, at least, he was madly in love with her.

"Damn women. Lead you on for years and then throw you to the curb."

"Derek! Wait!" Casey cried, running after him.

**"Colors" by Crossfade  
**

She had been acting like a bitch all week. Actually, she'd been acting like a bitch since he met her, but she was letting it show more in the past week, and it didn't make any sense. He hadn't pulled any pranks on her (recently), and he had actually managed to keep from completely humiliating her at school for an entire month. How, he'd never know. But just know he hadn't.

"What's stuck up _your_ ass?" Derek shouted at back at her, tired of her biting remarks.

"YOU!" She paused. "That came out wrong, but you know what I mean," she amended.

"Right, because me getting a girlfriend is so terrible. Why are you so pissed?"

"Because you should be with me!"

**"You're Not Alone" by Saosin**

She was doing that thing again. You know, where water poured out of her eyes. It's not like I had done anything, per say. We had just exchanged our usual insults and she had stormed off to her room, as usual. Nothing new had happened. I hadn't really meant everything I said, and neither did she. So why was she crying?

Like I'll ever know.

I'm a guy. I'll never understand the mysterious ways of the emotions of women. Of course, it _might_ have something to do with the fact that I told her Sam never really cared. And that _was _ a little harsh, but she asked for it! She insulted my dignity!

Ugh... _fine._ I'll _apologize._

I knocked on her door. "Casey?"

"_What?" _ Oh, feisty.

"I'm comin in," I said, opening her door and crossing to her bed where she sat, whiping tears from her face. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. It's not true." This is hard. She better accept it, 'cause it's the best she's gettin.

"I know. He wouldn't have gotten together with me if he didn't care."

I'm shocked. "So why are you crying?"

"Because the guy I like is a complete idiot and can't tell that I'm hopelessly in love with him."

"Oh, you think you've got it bad? _I'm_ hopelessly in love with a girl and she completely hates me."

"You? In love? Not hardly."

"Hey-- just because I can be relatively insensitive doesn't mean I can't fall in love." With you.


End file.
